


Take My Hand and We’re Halfway There

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Holding Hands, Prison, Romance, persalle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Christopher swallowed hard. He spoke gruffly, “We will get you out of here. You’ll be okay.” Episode 3x22, AU.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Sonja Percy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Take My Hand and We’re Halfway There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _NCIS: New Orleans_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Gary Glasberg and CBS.

Wordlessly LaSalle offered his hand, palm up and open. Seated across the table, after staring for several moments, Percy hesitantly placed her hand in his. Curling his fingers around hers, the man squeezed them gently. She remained silent, focused on their clasped hands.

Protectiveness swelling up in him, Christopher swallowed hard. He spoke gruffly, "We will get you out of here. You'll be okay."

Finally, Sonja met his gaze. Her eyes were dim, her earlier frustration replaced by resignation.

She answered in a whisper, "You don't know that."

"I promise," he told her, almost fiercely, leaning forward in his chair.

Her shoulders lifted in a half shrug before she looked away from his intense stare. Never had he seen her appear so vulnerable. He shut his eyes for a second, trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted into a cold knot.

"Sonja."

Christopher's unexpectedly quiet, tender tone brought Percy's attention back to him. Color rose in her cheeks when she encountered the warmth shining in his eyes.

"You know I've got your back… _always_."

The woman chuckled, blushing more. "Not sure this is the best time or place…"

He gave her a small smile. "We've danced around each other long enough, don't you think?"

A corner of her mouth twitched. "Yeah," she agreed (and LaSalle's heart skipped a beat).

Their hands remained entwined when Pride returned; only once the time for their interview was up, they reluctantly let go.

THE END


End file.
